The Mystery of Dead Man's Atoll!
by Seth
Summary: A Venture Brother's Fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The X2 sped across the pacific, like a silver bullet. On the bridge, Dr. Venture was dictating into a microphone. Next to him, was Brock Samson, mercenary, legend, and bodyguard to the Venture family. Nearby, were Hank and Dean, offspring of Dr. 'Rusty' Venture. They had come along, because as usual, the Doc couldn't find a babysitter on short notice. Accompanying him on this voyage was Dr. Orpheus , and his daughter Triana. Orpheus was invited along due to his invaluable knowledge of the mystic arts (and more importantly, because Dr. Venture was borrowing his GPS). Trianna, who was sunning herself on the deck, came along because like Dr. Venture, Orpheus could not find a sitter as well.

"And so…" said Dr. Venture, dictating, "as I approach this hitherto unexplored region of the Pacific, I cannot help but wonder, what discoveries await us? Perhaps a previously uncharted island, teeming with exotic species waiting to be researched and classified by me in the hopes of cementing my name amongst, or dare I say, ABOVE such luminaries as Cousteau, Darwin, or, perish the thought, my own father?"

"Um, what about an island with a mysterious black cloud above it?" said Dean.

"Son, don't be ridiculous! And don't interrupt daddy while he's making history."

"But I see one just ahead!"

At this, everyone looked out the window to see that, indeed, they were heading toward such an island. Everyone seemed enthusiastic about this discovery, except Dr. Venture, who having not actually discovered the island first, seemed somewhat miffed. A few seconds, after resigning himself to this turn of events, started a new dictation.

"And so, as I approach this previously uncharted island, discovered by my son Dean, I cannot help but wonder, what discoveries await us? Perhaps some exotic species waiting to be researched and classified by me…"

Minutes later, after they landed, Dr. Venture was examining the local flora, to see if there was anything he could claim as a discovery. The Bodyguard Brock was making a quick survey of the area, in anticipation of any possible ambush or attack by forces unknown. Hank and Dean, full of energy as always, were psyched to explore the island. Trianna, who was nearby, was looking bored. Dr. Orpheus was nearby, meditating. Helper, trying to be as helpful as always, was getting equipment off the boat.

"And so, having set foot on this virgin land, I pause to contemplate what treasure trove of information I have yet to discover…

"Hey everyone! Check this out!" said Hank, who found something behind some plants.

"Son! What did I say about interrupting…" he froze, as he and the others saw what Hank discovered.

It looked like an Idol of an ancient deity, roughly three feet tall. It's head resembled an octopus and it had large wings protruding from its back. Below it was some form of inscription in an unknown language.

With resignation, Dr. Venture continued his dictation. "And so, having set foot on this virgin land, my son Dean"  
"Hank!" said Hank.  
"Whatever... sigh...Take TWO. My son HANK..." said the doctor glaring at Hank. "has discovered a mysterious statue, clearly indicating the existence of an advanced civilization"  
Suddenly, everyone felt a slight tremor, which lasted about one minute.  
"What was that?" said Dean.  
"It sounded like it came from the center of the island!" said Hank.  
"Boy, don't make any silly assumptions! Let a qualified adult handle the job!" said Dr. Venture testily. Immediately, he ordered Helper to set up some scientific equipment. Roughly ten minutes later, the rumblings started again. With this new data, Dr. Venture examined the data and came up with a hypothesis.  
"It appears that the tremors are coming from the center of the island"  
With this statement, Brock closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, as if trying to suppress a natural urge.  
While everyone listened to this revelation, Dr. Orpheous was examining the inscriptions on the statue base.  
And what he read, disturbed him.

Unbeknownst to the Venture clan, heading at moderate speed from the opposite side of the island, a strange cocoon shaped structure was making preparations to land.

In the heart of this odd structure, a sinister dressed being rubbed his hands in anticipation of his arrival. There were sane men who would know him as the Monarch. And there were less sane men who would know him as silly looking man in butterfly costume. 

Standing next to him, waiting with equal anticipation, was his direct subordinate, Dr. Girlfriend. Within shouting distance, many of the Monarch's henchman were eagerly piloting the hive, and studying readouts for a suitable landing area. In the landing bay several levels down, the rest of the henchmen were waiting anxiously for the landing, and the orders to touch down on the island.

In the heart of his lair, the Monarch contemplated with glee, how he had spent weeks painstakingly making preparations for this day, ever since Dr. Girlfriend discovered this uncharted island. Since that fateful day, he knew it would be the perfect location for this endeavor.

"Two minutes to land oh Monarch." Said a henchman.

"Excellent! Dr. Girlfriend, is everything prepared?"

"Yes sweetie." She said in a masculine tone.  
Two minutes later, the cocoon touched down on the mysterious island. At this, The Monarch gave the anticipated order.

"Open the hatch!" commanded the Monarch, as he put on a pair of Ray Bans. Dr. Girlfriend, after hearing the order, took off her robe to reveal a very sexy bathing suit.

Seconds later, the henchmen streamed out of the ship, with their supplies, whooping it up with joy. As soon as they touched shore, they unloaded beach towels, sun umbrellas, a makeshift bar (complete with booze of course), a barbeque, and other stuff. Within moments, the once deserted beach started to look like the set of an MTV beach special, if one could picture such a special with butterfly men, and without babes.

After the henchmen landed on the beach, The Monarch, wearing a floppy sun hat, came out with Dr. Girlfriend, breathed in the warm beach air, and headed towards a readily made bamboo throne.  
As he relaxed, the villainous pair observed the beach scene with glee. It was good to get away from it all, and watch the henchmen enjoy themselves.

Unbeknownst to either the Ventures or the Monarch, other craft were approaching the small island. Those who traveled on these craft, mostly seized by force, traveled to the island for a sole purpose.  
The stars were almost right.  
HE would awaken. 


	2. Chapter 2

"IN HIS HOUSE AT RIL'YAY, GREAT KIT'HOOLOO AWAITS TO AWAKEN AND TO MAKE WASTE ON THE WORLD!!!" hollered Dr. Orpheus after he translated the inscription below the statue.

Unfortunately for Dr. Venture, he had unintentionally screamed in his ear as he made that pronouncement.

As Rusty was rubbing his ear, Orpheus continued.

Dr. Venture! It is imperative that we leave at once! For I fear that this erstwhile atoll bears the curse of the accursed ones!

"Bears the who of the what now?"

"The accursed ones! The malevolent monsters from beyond time and space! The idol of their master, Great Kit'Hooloo is here!"

There was a brief pause, as Dr. Venture looked at the mage, as if he was still wondering what he was talking about.

"GREAT KIT'HOOLOO! His vile cult is the most feared of all!"

At this, Rusty continued to glare at Orpheus.

"He's a big scary monster who lives on this island." He said with diminished enthusiasm.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? We've handled things like this before." Said Brock.

"Not like this! Great Kit'hooloo is a major deity of a forbidden cult! It's worshippers are known to hasten his awakening at all costs!"

"Been there, done that." Said Brock calmly.

* * *

As Dr. Orpheus was trying to convince them of the danger, nearby, Dean was trying to hit on Trianna.

Again.

"So… Trianna… We're on an island…" said Dean. And that was all he could think of before she responded.

I know. Isn't it nice? It's not like the one my father owns but it's just as good. Would you like to go explore it?

"Um, well…" said Dean who obviously didn't plan this far in advance. Unfortunately Hank interrupted him before he could continue.

Sure he would! It's too bad Pop won't let him!

What? How do you know?

"Why don't we just ask him?" suggested Trianna.

Reluctantly, both boys agreed.

* * *

"And so, thanks to the superstitious insight helpfully provided by my tenant, Orpheous…"

"SUPERSTITIOUS INSIGHT? AND IT IS DOCTOR ORPHEOUS! MASTER OF THE MYSTERIOUS! ARBITER OF THE ARCANE!"

"All right! All right!" said Rusty "Take Two. And so, thanks to the insight helpfully provided by my tenant, DR. Orpheous…" I have been tempted to continue my research on this uncharted island with the intention of…"

"Hey Pop!" said the boys, who came from behind him.

"GAHH! What are you boys trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"Um, I just wanted to know if I could go exploring with Trianna…"

"Fine! Fine! As long as you're not bothering me…"

"Um, Dr. Venture…" interjected Orpheous. " I do not believe that is wise…"

"What do you mean? We're on an island in the middle of nowhere, they should be alright…"

"But what about Great Kit'Hooloo?"

"You said he was asleep…"

"I said he awaits to awaken!"

"Well, if the boy's didn't interrupt me, you would have heard the rest. Ahem!"

said Rusty continuing.

"Take Three. And so, thanks to the insight helpfully provided by my tenant, Dr. Orpheous, I have been tempted to continue my research on this uncharted island with the intention of finding and capturing the so called God, Kit'Hooloo that he seemed afraid about…"

At this last statement, Dr. Orpheous turned pale.

* * *

Unbenownst to anyone present, they were being viewed by a small nondescript monarch butterfly…

On the other side of the island, the Monarch was walking briskly through the nearby jungle searching frantically for a suitable spot. To his relief, he found one at a stone column. He immediately started to lower the front section of his pants to relieve himself. This wasn't an easy task, since his uniform fitted seamlessly as one piece, and because of his lack of foresight in including a zipper.

After the deed was done, he noticed that the pillar he peed on had one of those weird winged man-octopus statues that seemed to be everywhere on this island. Before he could concentrate on this fact, he heard some movement nearby.

Immediately, he cocked his wrist weapon, anticipating a threat. After peering behind a large tree, he saw a sinister shadowy form brandishing what appeared to be a large futuristic weapon approaching his direction.

Without hesitation, he immediately fired a wrist dart towards the form. After a brief yelp, the figure immediately collapsed in a bright area, revealing one of his many henchmen brandishing a harmless super soaker.

A few moments later, more henchmen emerged brandishing similar soakers. All gazed at the situation with childish confusion. The Monarch, quickly understanding his error, sheepishly responded. "Sorry! Me Bad!".

Suddenly, Dr. Girlfriend emerged, and, after a brief explanation and apology by her boyfriend, quickly tended to the henchman.

"You had to fire on him, didn't you?" she said

"I thought he was an assassin or something!"

"An assassin. On an uncharted island in the middle of nowhere…"

"I'm a supervillain! I have MILLIONS of enemies!"

Dr. Girlfriend looked at him sternly.

"Okay, just Dr. Venture… and the record of the month club… and those Dicks at the DMV."

After a brief pause, she continued. "It's lucky you used the time delay poison. You two…" she indicated to 21 and 24 respectively, who were standing next to her. "In the Monarch's bedroom, in the large closet under the floor, there's a metal plated briefcase. Bring it here immediately!"

* * *

Within minutes, they arrived in the Monarch's bedroom. A place normally off limits to henchmen like themselves. 24 seemed unconcerned with his surroundings, but 21 was in 7th heaven. He acted like a kid who had just entered Willy Wonka's factory.

"This is it. The inner sanctum itself!"

"For cryin out loud! You make it sound like we're on the Death Star. We're in his bedroom for pete's sake!"

"Cmon! Let us just savor this moment."

"What moment? It's just a bedroom! He goes to sleep like everyone else! Let's just do this and get out of here."

"Okay." Said 24 dejectedly.

Moments later, they found the closet, and opened it. After viewing all the scant leather costumes, and various 'paraphanalia' inside, 21 was astonished. He had more in common with the Monarch than he thought! Heck he even had more toys than him! 24 however seemed embarrassingly uncomfortable.

"So, what do you suppose he uses the trampoline for?"

"I'll explain when you're older! Lets just get this over and done with!"

"Geez! You sound just like my mom!"

As they left the bedroom, they passed a monitoring area. At the corner of his eye, 21 saw the X2 and the Venture team on one of the monitors. Realizing that their boss's most hated enemy was on the island, they immediately left to inform him.

As soon as they left however, various small boats and sailing vessels started to appear on the remaining monitors.


End file.
